


Their Triumph After Sorrow

by GorillaInTheMist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Elf baby!, F/M, Fade Meeting, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Happy Ending?, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Inquisitor was with child when Solas left? </p><p>He had left her alone and now she faced a challenge more frightening than commanding the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on r/solasmancers; thank you to Staleina for her question!

She stood by the lake where he left her. Tears running down her face. He’d only been gone a few weeks when she found out. She palmed her growing belly, “It’s okay little one. Know that daddy loves you, even if he isn't here.” Her voice broke. 

“My Lady,” a soft concerned voice called from behind her. Ellana didn't move. Gentle motherly arms surrounded her. “I am so sorry, Ellana.” 

“Thank you, Cassandra. I had hoped….” For what? She knew he wouldn't have left her any way to find him. Leliana had been searching since he left; her efforts doubled once she told her advisers about… Nothing had turned up. He didn't want her to find him. ”Let’s go back to Skyhold.” 

Ella rested her head on the side of the carriage. How had this happened? How had her life turned out like this? Cassandra was doing her best to not look at her; all anyone did around her now was hide their pity. 

It was before they left for the Temple of Mythal. They stood in her bed chamber and she was suddenly shy. They’d joined together many time in the Fade, but this was more real: his scent, his heat, the sound of the wind roaring off the mountains. 

“Vhenan-“ he cautioned her again. 

“No, Solas. I want this. I want you. Here.” She was set in her resolve. 

His grey-blue eyes peered deep into her as if trying to speak some hidden truth. She pressed her lips into his. He was hesitant at first, still giving her a chance to change her mind. That was something she would not do. 

She traced between his lips with her tongue, asking for entry. He obliged joining hers. His hand made its way down to her lower back pulling her closer to him, provoking a moan of pleasure from her. He kissed her harder, faster, letting his desires break through his wall of control. His hands skillfully pulled her shirt and wrappings off in one motion, exposing her bare chest to him. Solas left her mouth in favor of running lingering hot kisses down her neck, each increasing her desire for him. He kneeled in front of her and pulled his lips to each of her breasts, caressing them, kissing them, encircling them with his tongue. Her breathing was uneven. This was much sexier than the Fade.  
Ella pulled his tunic over his head matching her nakedness. She placed a finger under his strong jaw and beckoned him to rise. He took her with renewed fire. They moved together to her bed he bid to her lay down as he pressed his body over hers. Their bare chests pressing together, he continued his previous explorations of her body. He kissed lower, and lower, until his hands started unlacing her. She writhed in anticipation as he pulled her out of her britches and smalls. A satisfied smile came over him as he viewed the results of his handiwork. She was dripping wet. She wanted him so badly. 

He licked his way up her inner thigh, ending at the heat between her legs. He slowly continued his study. His hands strongly held her thighs, while his tongue darted between her folds and circled her clit. Her cries of pleasure were echoing around her chamber. “Solas, please…” She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, she craved the feeling of him inside of her. 

The elf pulled back, she seized the opportunity, pulling herself up and kissing his chest as she hungrily released him from the prison of his pants. His hardness took her breath away, she’d never seen him completely nude aside from in the Fade. She quickly flipped him below her, wanting her own time to enjoy his body. 

She kissed along his jaw, occasionally nipping gently, by the sound of his breathing it was something he greatly enjoyed. Her hands caressed his surprisingly muscular chest as she lowered herself down his body. His eyes were alight with lust. She finally reached his hardened manhood, licking up him slowly. He closed his eyes and his head pressed back into her pillows as she took him into her mouth. She made sure that her tongue had caressed every surface of him before she released him. Ella crawled back up his body positioning herself for him to enter her. 

Faster than she could anticipate he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her below him. Solas took her hands in his and pinned them above her head before returning to her neck. This time he was adding soft bites of his own; it felt amazing. All the while he was teasing her, rubbing against her wet slit. Slowly he entered her, causing her to almost whimper with desire. She had wanted him for so long.

The entirety of him was inside of her, he released her arms from their trapped position. She wrapped herself around him. His thrusts started out slow and languid. His eyes locked on hers. She caressed his back lovingly. Her body was aching for release. She pressed her lips into his whispering, “Take me.” 

Something of a growl exited his throat and a new frenzy of desire burst through. She raked her nails across his back her body arching in pleasure as his speed picked up. Her body was singing with pleasure, he felt so good inside of her. She felt her body start to heat more, her muscles tightening. She bit into his shoulder as the cries of her climax overcame her. He plunged into her still while her body quaked around him. As her moans started to subside, he joined her in release. She felt his body pulsing inside of her. It fit perfectly. They were breathless, having finally consummated their love in the physical realm. He lowered his face to hers kissing her lovingly, still pressed on top of her. 

That night they slept naked in each other’s arms. “No matter what happens, vhenan, remember that I love you.” He whispered to her while he absentmindedly caressed her back. “I love you too.” She kissed his cheek and returned to using his chest as her pillow.

She had thought that he meant if they had lost one another on the battlefield, not this. Not what had happened. Not that he would leave her alone…them alone. Her bleeding was late shortly before Coryphyeus reopened the Breach, she attributed it to stress. How often was someone actively anticipating the end of the world? Her body had more important things to prepare for. 

She was wrong. Had she known that she was with child, his child, she wouldn't have been so foolhardy during the fight. She wouldn't have brought him. She would have told him… Would he have stayed? These thoughts were purposeless fantasy. He was gone and wasn't coming back. 

Her mind returned to the carriage and the long journey that she was beginning to embark on. A journey that was more terrifying to her than leading the Inquisition.


	2. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas finally finds Ella in the Fade.

She called the baby Enansal. Through all of the horror of the past years, he was her true victory; purity come from the darkness. A beautiful baby boy. He had the steel blue eyes of this father, but a full head of dark hair like his mother. Varric joked that he would be having to fight the ladies off with a stick in a few years. Ellana didn’t want to think about that quite yet. 

The Inquisition had become her clan, a true family. She would sling Enansal to her as they met in the war room to discuss politics and what to do next. When she need to leave for any amount of time there were a number of willing caregivers to spend time with the baby. 

Her heart was complete, except the part that had left her and was unwilling to be found. She just wanted to tell him about their child, she didn't expect him to suddenly want her again. In dreams she searched for him in the Fade with no success. Until one night, five years later, he came to her. 

Ella sat in her dreams remembering parts of her day. The most satisfying played out in front of her: the large Commander playing knight with her little boy. They were quite the pair. She hoped one day Cullen would have children of his own, he’d make a wonderful father. 

She sensed a presence she had not known for many years. “Hello, vhenan.” She said calmly before turning around. Solas stood frozen looking at the games playing out in front of him. 

“Ella…” he whispered, his eyes wide. 

“His name is Enansal. He’s almost six now.” She said full of love for her child….their child. “He’s-“

“Mine.” His voice was a combination of joy, horror, pain, and anger. “How could you have kept this from me!?” He advanced toward her quickly.

“You left, Solas. I didn’t know until a month later….by then.” She sighed, “Leliana tried to find you, everyone did. Especially after….I wanted you to know.” 

He cupped her cheek with his hand. “Darling, I’m so sorry.” He sounded so sad.

“I’ve been doing fine. Everyone loves him as if he were their own.” She gestured to the image of Cullen and the babe. 

“I’d have come back. I would have stayed.” His voice broke.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” There was no anger in her voice, she knew this man and he had determined to do something else. “You promised me the truth, ma sa’lath. Why did you leave us?” 

“I’m so sorry.” He repeated. 

“Solas?” She was starting to worry.

“We should have never… The child, he is in so much danger.” His voice was pained.

“Solas, what have you done?” She was starting to shake. 

“I am not who you've thought I am, ma sa’lath. As Flemeth was Mythal, I am Fen’Harel. I am the Dread Wolf.” He looked near tears.

“You’re lying.” She cried.

“I wish I were. I woke from uthenera into this world. Corephyous got ahold of my foci. I needed to stay to fix my mess, but I fell in love with you. I wanted to stay, but I couldn’t betray who I was. I left you to free my people from the trap I placed them in.” his voice was breaking as he attempted to hold back tears. 

“No. No, Dread Wolf. You will not take him!” She yelled and stepped back from her lover. Fen’Harel, the trickster God? That was who impregnated her. The destroyer of her people was the one who held her heart. She was hyperventilating. After everything she had been through, after finally finding some joy, he was going to steal it away. 

“Ellana, I would never hurt him.” He looked defeated. “He is the child of a God, in the same way Morrigan is. If anyone were to know…If anyone wanted to harm me…”

“What do you mean ‘like Morrigan is’?” Everything started to blur as she put the pieces together. “You mean, if you die…You’ll possess him?! Solas, what have you done?” She fell to the ground. 

He kneeled beside her and took her into his arms. “I can stop it from happening. If I had only known sooner….” His breath caught in his throat. “I tried so hard to not love you, vhenan. Never in all my years, had anyone pulled me to them the way you did. I couldn’t control it anymore, you held my heart inside of you. I would never have done anything to put you in danger. It’s why I had to leave, to protect you.” His voice was steady, but she felt the rain of his tears on the top of her head. “I failed.” 

“Nothing has harmed me, Solas….I still love you.” She whispered. “I am so angry with you, but I still love you.” 

He pulled back to look into her face. She’d never seen him so emotional. He tentatively pressed a kiss to her lips. She had missed him. 

“I love you. I’m coming back.” He said softly. “He will grow into a very powerful mage, especially with you as his mother. You’ll need help.” He shook his head, “I should have come back long ago. I belong by your side.” 

“Are you sure?” She searched him, confused.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, emma lath.” He had a new determination in his delivery.

“He knows you were on a long journey. Sometimes we would sit in my room and look out into the mountains trying to see if Daddy was coming home. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that you’d never come back. I guess he proved me wrong.” She laughed through her tears. 

“I’ll be there soon, ma’lath. He won’t have to wait much longer….we won’t have to wait.” He kissed her again “I’m on my way. I am not far.” He slowly faded away.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's Home.

Ellana woke with a jolt. Her face was covered in tears. It was almost morning. She bathed and dressed, before she made herself some coffee and stood on her balcony watching the road along the mountains. Her door swung open and her joy ran in. 

“Are we watching for, father?!” he excitedly asked as he pulled himself to her side.

“Yes, my love. I have a feeling today might be the day.” She smiled at the boy.

“Do you really mean it, mamae?” He shook her empty arm. 

“Yes, Enansal.” She saw a figure appear around the curve in the road. “Look there.” She pointed his gaze to the road. 

The boy started to run out the door. “Darling, it will take him half a day to get down here. Come, let us see you bathed and have some breakfast.” She laughed at his eagerness.   
Once Enansal was eating with his Uncle Varric, Ella slipped away into the war room with her advisers. 

“Solas, is coming back.” She announced officially. 

Worried looks passed between the other four. Cassandra actually looked ready to attack someone. 

“Are you sure about this?” Cullen asked with concern. “After everything?”

“Yes. I haven’t been surer of anything. Please, don’t ask him too many questions about his absence. We have six years of separation to work through first. One thing at a time.” She requested.

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Josephine responded for all of them.

“Thank you.” Ella went back to her boy. He was almost done eating, enraptured by a tale Varric was telling about the journeys of his absent father. They were completely made up, no one knew what Solas had been doing, but Enansal enjoyed them, so she let it continue. 

“Ma’ lath?” she called to the boy. 

“Can we go wait now!?” he rushed over to her. 

“Yes. We can go wait at the gate for him.” Her son was already running out the doors of the hall. 

Half an hour passed. Enansal was chasing a cat around the courtyard. She scanned the road, her heart jumped. He was there. She could see him nearing the bridge. 

“Enansal?” she smiled. He ran to her and she pointed toward the gate. 

“Daddy!” he ran screaming calling to his father over and over again  
.  
Ella jogged after him. Her love had returned home. She slowed to a walk as Enansal reached Solas. 

His father dropped his bag to his side and gracefully pulled the running boy into his arms. Her son latched onto him. “You’re finally home, daddy! I love you so much!”

Solas placed kisses all over the boy’s face, smiling. “I love you too, Enansal.”

Ella stepped toward her men. Solas’s eyes were full of love as they fought back tears. He advanced on her with their son in his arms. He wrapped a free hand around her back and kissed her, pulling the trio into a giant hug. “Welcome home, vhenan.” She looked into her lover’s eyes. “Ar lath ma” he replied.

“Come look at what I found!” their boy demanded, pointing to the courtyard. The child acted as if this were simply the way things were supposed to be. Ella forgot how resilient children are. She nodded to Solas to go and she retrieved his bag, following behind. 

This was how things were supposed to be.

She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't necessarily think that Solas would stay forever. He truly loves her and I am sure would love their child. It is certainly in the realm of possibilities that he leaves sometime in the future after he is sure they are safe, or perhaps after they die.


End file.
